legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sluagh
Inhabitants article |image=Kh SLAUGH2.jpg |caption="kh SLAUGH2" (by Kory Heinzen). |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Defiance}} Sluagh are the craven, feral scavengers of The Underworld, prowling the Spectral Realm like jackals in all eras and locales.Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Encountered exclusively by Raziel, they are recurring enemies in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Unlike other Spectral-native fauna, they are not allied or symbiotically connected to The Elder God, who considers them "vermin" worthy only of destruction.The Elder God: "Sluagh, the scavengers of the Underworld. Their feral hunger has claimed countless souls - spirits who now shall never find their rest." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript.Raziel: "You want this room cleared of its vermin." // The Elder God: "If you wish to leave it." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Traits Unlike Vampire Wraith (and akin to Archons), Sluagh can devour souls to replenish their strength. According to The Elder God, such consumed spirits "shall never find their rest". They "bleed" a greenish substance when harmed. When fully weakened by Raziel, they become transparent - capable of being devoured - and will universally attempt to flee. Either Raziel can consume the weakened Sluagh to restore his soul energy, or a fellow Sluagh will cannibalize it instead. Consuming a Sluagh is the only way to eliminate it; the Soul Reaver cannot fully destroy them. Other Spectral creatures are ambivalent to the Sluagh and do not attack them, instead focusing on Raziel. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Sluagh are the weakest and least aggressive Spectral entities, with a tendency to flee from threats, and are easily defeated and consumed. However, when encountered in packs or desperately cornered, they will fight back with their claws. In this game, their health can be determined by a colored aura. A blue aura signifies maximum health, with green, yellow and orange distinguishing successive levels of weakness. Red auras denote extremely weak Sluagh. Raziel first encounters Sluagh shortly after his awakening in The Underworld, condemning them as "scabrous wretches".Raziel: "What scabrous wretches are these?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. In Soul Reaver 2, Sluagh are more inclined to attack Raziel than in the prequel, even when alone. Two variants exist in this game: cagey, evasive bipedal Sluagh, and the more powerful, quadrupedal Greater sluagh, noticeably larger and swifter than their counterparts.Soul Reaver 2 manual. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, only the bipedal form of Sluagh exist, though appear more exaggerated and hunchbacked than their prior incarnations. In the The Underworld, Raziel is forced to destroy a horde of them before he can progress further. Variants Sluagh-SR1.jpg|SR1 Variant Sluagh SR2-Lesser-Sluagh.png|SR2 common Sluagh variant SR2-GreaterSluagh2.png|SR2 Greater sluagh variant Sluagh.jpg|Defiance Sluagh variant Development }} }} }} }} Notes *The Sluagh are mythologically derived from the restless spirits of the same name present in Irish and Scottish folklore. *Daniel Cabuco mentions his sources for the visage of the Sluagh: Holy Morlocks Batman! H.G.Wells The Time Machine! at DCabDesign (by Jake Pawloski), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco)}} See also * Sluagh at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). *Sluagh (Soul Reaver) *Sluagh (Soul Reaver 2) *Greater sluagh *Sluagh (Defiance) Gallery Sluagh1.jpg|''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Sluagh concept Sluagh2.jpg|''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' Sluagh concept SR1-Object-Model-Sluagh.png Image:Sluagh-SR2.JPG|Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2 Image:Enemies 8.png|''Soul Reaver 2'' Sluagh close-up Image:Enemies 9.png|''Soul Reaver 2'' Sluagh profile Image:Kh SLAUGH2.jpg|''Soul Reaver 2'' Greater sluagh concept by Kory Heinzen SR2-Sluagh-Group.PNG|Sluagh variants in Soul Reaver 2 SR2-Model-Character-Sluaghdc.png SR2-Model-Character-Sluaghbg.png Image:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-07-Sluagh.png|''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' Sluagh concept Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-18-Sluagh.png|Sluagh in Defiance bonus materials Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-19-Sluagh.png|Sluagh in Defiance bonus materials Defiance-Model-Character-Sluagh.png References Browse Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants/Creatures Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2 it:Sluagh